First Day of School
by Ty Wolf-Dragon
Summary: Numbuh 4 is the last one of sector V that isn't decommissioned. He struggles with the fact that his friends don't remember him. Pairing: 34 slight 52 1Lizzie And no I couldn't think of a better tittle


My sister and I are having a contest to see who can write the better story. So SCRAT Don't you dare laugh or I'll hunt you down and kill you.

Story: KND

Pairing: 3/4

* * *

Hi. My name is Wallabee Beetles. But I'd rather be called Numbuh 4. 

It's like 6:00 in the morning and my stupid little brother Joey won't stop jumping on my gut.

"Get up, Wally! Get up!" he shouted.

Finally I got annoyed and threw him off.

"Well, you're finally up!" my mom said at my door. One day I'll get a lock for it, but today I'm way too tired to do anything about it.

Even though I was dead tired, I got out of bed and headed to the shower.

Later at breakfast, my dad went on and on about some new thing they were working on at his office.

"So, Son, how you feel about your first day of school?" he asked me.

"Eh…" I mumbled stirring my cereal. Why I ate Rainbow Munchies even though they were…_pink_…go figure?

"Well, Wally, you best be getting of to school now," mom said.

I looked at the clock and agreed. If I was late, I couldn't talk to my friends before class. Not that I had too many friends. I only have two actually. My old friends don't remember me since they got decommissioned. I'm lucky. I'm the youngest so they won't decommission me for a while.

I slurped up my cereal in one gulp before running out the door with my backpack.

I ran past the front gate and down the block.

I gave up on the school bus. I could run faster than it would take me because of my training. That and now I share a bus with some _teenager_, more specifically, Brandon Walker. I can't stand him. He tries to take my lunch money and hang me on the tree by the schoolyard. Well not today, Walker.

Or so I thought.

"Where you going, Beetles?" asked Brandon. He stood at the curb a couple of feet away from me. Of course he wore that same old gray cap with his red jacket and blue jeans. The only thing he ever changes is his shoes. Today, he wore those stupid black runners he loved so much.

"Buzz off, Walker. I got to talk to my friends. Of course, you wouldn't know anything about that now would you?" I said a little too confident. I tried walking right past him, but he grabbed me by my hood and held me up. Why did I have to be so short?

"Not so fast, Beetles. Me and _my_ friends want to play with you," he said pulling me back. He let go and I fell to the pavement.

A guy about twice my size in a red football jersey turned the corner.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Eh, not much, _Chad_," I said getting up off the sidewalk.

"Whoa, whoa, do I sense a little anger issue here?" Chad said.

"Hey you're the one who sold out the Kids Next Door!!" I yelled holding up my fist.

"What? Don't tell me you're still hanging with those brats!" he said. He walked closer to me. "You know…You look pretty tough…How's about joining my crew? You'd be just like your buddies Brandon and Hank."

"Heh, still using that fake name, are you?" I asked looking back. Sure enough, there was Numbuh 2 a now cruddy teenager.

"Shut up!!" he said lifting me by my collar.

"Besides I would never be one of you cruddy jerks!!" I yelled.

"Your choice," Chad said walking away. He stopped. "Hang him," he said before he turned the corner.

"What?!" I screamed.

Both Walker and _Hank_ lifted me up by my arms. They walked down one block as I struggled to break free. I saw it coming, that giant oak tree by the school yard.

We got to the school. A couple of kids arrived already and were watching our every move. All their stares burned through my skin as I knew what was happening. But one stare hurt the most. One girl in that entire crowd stood out more than others.

Her name is Kuki Sanban, or as I used to know her, Numbuh 3. She doesn't know I exist anymore. To her I'm just that dumb kid old Mrs. F. would pick on. I wish she could remember me. But her memory was erased when she was decommissioned in May. She won't even remember that night after we left the 6th grade. Well that's the past now. Present is calling.

She's sitting with a bunch of her friends no doubt yammering on and on about Numbuh 1-I mean-Nigel Uno. Sure me and him are buddies and all, but him being a star athlete and all, does make him first on the girls list. He has been decommissioned, but we hang out because we knew each other before the KND.

Back to what was going on. I was being carried to the big oak tree in front of the school. Hank and Walker stop. Boy, do I feel embarrassed.

"Hey, put him down!!" I hear Nigel yell.

After that both of them let go and I fell flat on my butt.

"Uh thanks," I said gathering my stuff that fell out of my bag.

"These guys bugging you, Wally?" he asked. "Well they're a bunch of creeps, but I think I can take them," I said. I got of the ground. Me and Nigel both were pretty good fighters and all, but that wouldn't stand against Walker. But hey you know me. I like a challenge.

"Let's get 'em," Nigel said.

Not so surprisingly, Walker was the first to jump. He came right out and put Nigel into a headlock. Nigel though flipped him over like nothing. Then Hank charged for me. I dropped my bag and kicked him right in the jaw. He stumbled back before he came at me with a brutal punch. It knocked me back a bit…Aw heck it pushed me straight across the field. His stupid red runners were hard!! So there I was lying in the middle of the schoolyard when I noticed something.

I got up and turned around. Yep it was her. Abigail Lincoln stood at the steps of the school with a lollipop in her mouth. Cherry flavored I guess. After all, it is her favorite. She was the first decommissioned, but she told me a secret that I will probably forget after I turn thirteen. She was chosen as a KND teenage spy. She wasn't actually decommissioned.

Anyway she stuck her hands out of her blue jacket pockets and pulled out her lollipop.

"Damn, when are you boys going to stay out of trouble?" she asked.

"We could use some help…" I said.

"Fine," she said as she walked down the steps. She walked over to the grappling boys on the sidewalk. "_Oh, Hank_," she said. Immediately Hank dropped Nigel and made his way all googly eyed over Numbuh 5.

"H-H-hi, Abby," he said. Numbuh 5 walked away and Hank followed.

"Well two against one ain't fair," Walker whined.

"When have you ever played fair?" I asked.

"When he's about to lose," Nigel said as he and I made our way to Walker. Both of our fists clenched as tight as possible.

"Go on, Nigel, I can take him," I said. He agreed and walked off with his girlfriend Lizzie.

"Well, Beetles, you think you could take me on?" he asked.

"Anytime, Walker," I said.

He again charged for me. I quickly dodged. He punched, but missed. I threw my fist at him. It hit. He stumbled back, but then got together and rammed me. I got up and tried to tackle him, but I missed and fell.

"Looks like it's over," he said. I struggled to get up. But it was useless. I put too much energy in that tackle.

My head hurt so badly. I guess I hit it when I fell. Everything was spinning. I felt him lift me up by the collar. He punched my gut. I felt the pain rush out onto all my body. I was starting to black out, but then I remembered something. Kuki was watching me. Finally for the first time in forever, she's watching me!!

'_I have to win this…Or at least live through it,'_ I thought.

I kicked him in the gut. He let go and held his stomach tight.

Everything was still spinning. I got into a fighting stance. No luck with my legs moving though. Not much to worry though. He charged straight for me. I quick punched his jaw. He recovered and hit me in the eye. I thought it was bleeding or something from the pain.

"That's enough!!" the principal yelled.

I couldn't really see her, but I knew she was there. I wasn't paying attention to her, but she must have been giving one heck of a lecture.

I tried, but couldn't move. I felt dizzier then fell over.

The next thing I knew, I was sitting in front of the principal's office. I could tell from the silence in the halls that class had started. Something about the silence was terrifying.

Then I heard the door open. I turned around and saw Kuki walking out the principal's office.

I was nervous. Then I thought, no way could she talk to me anyway.

"Hi, Wallabee," Kuki said. She sat down on the seat next to mine.

"Uh…y-y-you know who I am?" I asked. _'Wait of course not!! Decommissioning erased me from her memory,' _I thought.

"Yes, of course silly," she said as she playfully slapped my shoulder.

"Ow." I tried not to show I was weak. I mean, the last thing you want a girl to think is that you're weak.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Are you okay?" she asked. Usually, I hate sympathy, but I didn't care when she did it.

"Uh…I'm fine…just very…uh," I couldn't find any words to say. She was just distracting my mind, like she always does.

"I know. I saw you in the front of the school. That was mean of Brandon. But don't worry, I talk to the principal. I told her you were only defending yourself and it was all Brandon's fault," she said with a smile.

"Uh…right," I said nervously rubbing the back of my neck.

"You kind of blacked out back there. You didn't notice, but you were bleeding a lot," she said pointing to my head.

"I could have taken him!!" I yelled jumping up on the chair…which reminded me how short I was.

"That's the Wally I know!" she said.

"Wait…you know?" I asked suspiciously.

"I uh mean uh…That I used to know…I mean…" she rambled on nervously. She backed up and fell off her seat.

"Kuki!!" I yelled. I jumped off my chair and helped her up.

"Thanks, Numbuh 4…I mean Wally…I mean, Wallabee…" she said backing away.

"Uhm...Kuki?..Wait, you know I'm Numbuh 4?" I asked.

"Huh...uhm..." Kuki stammered.

"You have something to tell me?" I asked looking at her seriously.

"Well I'm not supposed to tell you about my super top secret mission, that would ruin it!!" she yelled. Suddenly she realized what she said. "Oopsie."

"Wait, Kuki, what mission?" I asked.

Kuki looked around and pulled me behind some lockers.

"Wally, do you know when my birthday is?" she asked. "Of course I do, Kuki, it's uhm...May 14, 1994...isn't it?" I asked. "No, my birthday is November 20, 1995."

"Wait, that would only make you..." I said as I tried to put the figures in my head. That was hard since I never payed attention in math class.

"Eleven years old," Kuki said obvious to my struggle.

"Then that means..." I said almost like I was asking her.

"I was never decommissioned. My age was changed in the KND files to trick the adults into thinking I was a teenager. I'm a spy."

"If you were never decommissioned, then that means...YOU REMEMBER ME?" I asked with a bit of hope.

"Yeah, of course I remember. I also remember what you told me the night before my 'birthday.' The question is...Do you?" she asked me like it was the most important thing I ever said.

I tried hard to think. I asked Kuki to come into her room. She was packing up all her stuff from the treehouse. We started talking...then...

"I remember...oh no...you remember that?" I asked stepping back.

Kuki giggled. "I remember, alright," she said as she pulled me closer.

She closed her eyes and kissed me. Let me tell you, it was the best feeling I ever had!!

She pulled away and I was still shaken up from what happened.

"Wally, are you okay?" Kuki asked right before I passed out for the second time that day.

I stood up against my old friend and new bully, found out my friends would help me out even when they don't remember me, nearly got killed, skipped all my classes, got detention for a month, and got my first kiss...Not bad for the first day of school.

* * *

I admit...it sucks beyond belief...I think I lost this one...If anyone has any advise on how to do better, could you tell me? I'm new at this.

A lot of you may THINK you know what Numbuh 4 told her...But truth is you don't. Trust me none of you have the right idea... Maybe I'll make another story with what happened?


End file.
